


Braids

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mako can’t cook, Multi, Omega Mako, because they love her, but they do for Korra, neither can Asami, sea prunes are Korra’s fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra is tired.Mako and Asami make it better.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like shit so I wrote fluff to make myself feel better

Korra was tired.

The council was taking up a lot of her time and it was exhausting.

So much time, in fact, that she couldn't even spend quality time with her mates.

She knew Asami was at home taking care of Mako but that didn't make her feel any less shitty.

She and Asami were both alphas.

They were both supposed to spend time with their omega.

Lin had told her that was exactly how she felt with Tenzin.

She hated that she was always at the police station as captain and felt like Pema was taking care of Tenzin the whole time.

It wasn’t true and Tenzin cherished both of his alpha’s equally, but that nagging feeling was still there for Korra.

She had finally grown out her hair again, much to Mako’s delight.

He liked her short hair but he adored her long hair.

Asami never said anything verbally but it was clear she did too.

Korra opens the door to the mansion and is greeted with the smell of sea prunes and the sound of laughter.

She enters the kitchen and smiles at what she sees.

Mako was laughing as Asami picked him up by his thighs and pinned him on the counter.

The sea prunes were on the stove as Asami leaves hickeys across Mako’s neck.

Korra steals a quick kiss from her omega before checking on the sea prunes.

“Damn, these smell good,” Korra appreciates.

“Thanks. We took your mom’s recipe,” Asami says knowingly.

“We were pretty lost till she decided to help us,” Mako admits.

Asami lightly swats his ass. “She didn’t need to know that.”

Korra laughs. “Spirits, I missed you guys.”

Asami’s gaze turns worrying. “Did something happen at work?”

Korra shakes her head. “Nah. Just really long hours and not enough time with you.”

Mako huffs. “I agree.”

Korra kisses the pout off his lips and Asami goes to serve the sea prunes.

“Can I braid your hair?” Mako asks Korra.

Korra just nods and Mako makes quick work of it.

Korra gets lost in the feeling of Mako running his fingers through her hair, expertly grabbing strands and sewing them into an elaborate French braid.

Korra didn’t realize how much she really missed these kinds of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
